Human
by IxoraPavetta
Summary: "Karena aku bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, bukan berarti aku ingin menerima nya. Aku juga manusia, yang memiliki batas." - Byun Baekhyun. ChanBaek!slight ChanSoo


**Title : Human**

**Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair : ChanBaek/slight ChanSoo**

**Summary : _"Karena aku bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, bukan berarti aku ingin menerima nya." – Byun Baekhyun_**

**This is a songfic. Based on Christina Perri's song, Human. **

**Buat readers, biar dapet feel nya, kalo bisa sambil dengerin lagu nya ya, aku juga nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu nya, dan aku banjir(?). Kalo gitu, enjoy!;)**

**Note : Kalimat yang di italic dan bold berarti itu lirik lagu nya. Kalo yang di italic aja berarti itu flashback. Thankyou!**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Pavelle Café~"

Seorang pria pun masuk ke dalam kafe itu diikuti dengan suara dentingan bel yang dipasang di pintu masuk kafe tersebut. Pria mungil itu melepas syal yang digunakannya dan berjalan pelan menuju salah satu bangku di pojok kafe itu dan duduk disana. Pelayan pun segera menghampiri pria itu dan memberikan buku menu.

"Selamat malam. Mau pesan apa?"

Tanpa melihat menu yang diberikan, pria itu segera menjawab, "Caffé Latte satu,"

Pelayan pun segera mencatat pesanan nya, "ada lagi?". Pria itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Atas nama siapa?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mengambil buku menu yang ada di hadapan pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu, "Ditunggu pesanannya, Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Saya permisi dulu,".

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Baekhyun pun menghela napas pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café. Tidak banyak orang yang ada di café itu, berhubung memang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.30. Hanya ada sepasang wanita dan pria yang sedang mengobrol, dan satu pria yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Entah apa yang pria itu lihat, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mengambil iPod nya untuk mendengarkan lagu. Saat ia menghidupkan iPod nya, ia melihat foto yang terpampang di layar iPod tersebut. Itu foto dirinya. Tersenyum. Tanpa ada beban.

Baekhyun pun mendengus.

"_Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti ini sudah mati. Ia sudah hancur," _batin Baekhyun.

Ia segera membuka aplikasi musik dan men-_shuffle_ lagu yang ada di _playlist_nya. Ternyata lagu yang terputar adalah lagu Christina Perri yang berjudul Human.

Baekhyun berniat untuk mengganti lagu lain, tetapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan pada akhirnya ia membiarkan lagu itu masuk ke telinganya.

_**I can hold my breath**_

_**I can bite my tongue**_

"_Hai, Baek!_"

Baekhyun tersentak. Suara itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga nya yang membuat jantung Baekhyun teremas. Suara dari masa lalu. Tanpa bisa Baekhyun cegah, kenangan-kenangan yang ingin ia kubur sedemikian rupa, kembali muncul ke permukaan.

_**I can stay awake for days**_

_**If that's what you want**_

_**Be your number one**_

"_Baek, bisa kita bertemu di taman biasa sore ini?"_

"_Untuk apa? Aku malas keluar rumah,"_

"_Ayolah, Baek. Aku mohon, aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Jika yang mau kau beritahu pada ku itu hal yang tidak penting, awas saja Park Chanyeol,"_

"_Haha tenang, tenang. Hal ini akan membuat mu menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia,"._

"_Dasar dobbi, berlebihan sekali. Ya sudah, aku akan kesana,"_

"_Jam 4, jangan telat!"_

"_Iya dobbi bodoh,"_

_**I can fake a smile**_

_**I can force a laugh**_

"_Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku mencintai mu,"_

"_A-apa kau bilang?"_

"_A-ku men-cin-ta-i-mu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku perlu mengulang kalimat itu berapa kali sampai kau mengerti?"_

"_A-aku..."_

"_Jadi, bagaimana?"_

"_Sejak kapan?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sejak kapan kau mencintai ku?"_

"_Sejak pertama kali kau tersenyum padaku, disitu aku jatuh cinta,"._

_**I can dance and play the part**_

_**If that's what you ask**_

_**Give you all I am**_

"_Baek, kau cinta pada ku, kan?"_

"_Memangnya kau masih harus mempertanyakan hal itu setelah 2 tahun kita berpacaran?"_

"_Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Ayo katakan, kau mencintaiku tidak?"_

"_Aku mencintai mu, Chanyeol,"_

"_Apa? Aku tidak mendengar nya dengan jelas. Coba katakan sekali lagi,"_

"_Aish kau ini. AKU MENCINTAI MU, PARK CHANYEOL!"_

"_Aku lebih lebih mencintai mu, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang, Dan selamanya."_

Tanpa sadar, senyum pun terpatri di wajah Baekhyun. Tetapi, senyuman itu diiringi dengan mata nya yang memanas dan terhalang oleh sesuatu sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

_**I can do it**_

"_Aku mencintai mu, Byun Baekhyun,"_

_**I can do it**_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, apapun yang terjadi"_

_**I can do it**_

"_Aku berjanji."_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

"_Chanyeol, hari ini aku ke rumah mu, ya!"_

"_Maaf Baek, jangan hari ini, aku sibuk,"_

"_Oh...baiklah. Lain kali saja aku kerumah mu."_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

"_Chanyeol, bisakah kau ke rumah ku malam ini?"_

"_Ada apa, Baek? Aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk."_

"_Kau benar-benar sibuk ya?"_

"_Iya, kenapa?"_

"_Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"_

"_Hari apa, Baek? Sudahlah aku masih banyak urusan. Nanti aku kabari,"_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

"_Chanyeol..."_

"_Kenapa kau menelfon ku malam-malam begini, Baek?"_

"_Bisakah kau ke rumah ku sekarang?"_

"_Ini sudah malam, Baek. Untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang malam-malam? Lagipula aku sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Lebih baik kau tidur. Besok ku hubungi,"_

"_Chan..."_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

Setetes cairan bening pun mengalir pelan dari mata Baekhyun. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, tetapi pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana.

"Tuan, ini pesanannya. Silahkan dinikmati,"

Bahkan suara pelayan pun tak ia dengar. Suara itu. Kenangan itu. Merebut semua perhatian Baekhyun.

Suara Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol nya dulu.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bisa hilang dari otak ku?" gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris, ia memukul pelan kepalanya. Berusaha menghentikan ingatan itu tetapi tidak bisa.

_**I can turn it on**_

_**Be a good machine**_

"_Chanyeol, kau ada dirumah kan?"_

"_Iya, kenapa?"_

"_Aku kerumah mu sekarang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."_

"_Aku sibuk, Baek."_

"_Aku tidak peduli. Sesibuk itu kah kau sampai tidak bisa bertemu dengan ku barang satu jam saja? Aku Cuma ingin bertemu, Yeol. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku kesana sekarang."_

_**I can hold the weight of worlds**_

_**If that's what you need**_

_**Be your everything**_

"_Chanyeol, kau marah padaku?"_

"_Hah? Aku? Tidak lah, untuk apa aku marah padamu,"_

"_Tapi kau menjauhi ku,"_

"_Aku tidak menjauhi mu, Baek."_

"_Kau menjauhi ku."_

"_Kau ini kenapa, sih, Baek?"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau mencintai orang lain? Siapa?"_

"_Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan asal bicara!"_

"_LALU KENAPA?! Kau jarang mengangkat telfonku, kau tidak membalas pesan ku, setiap aku menyuruhmu kerumah ku, kau bilang kau sibuk. Bahkan kau lupa hari jadi kita yang ke-3. AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN!"_

"_KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"_

"_APA YANG TIDAK KU MENGERTI, HAH? Aku mohon, Chanyeol. Beri aku penjelasan. Kalau memang aku berbuat salah, beritahu kesalahanku,"_

"_Kau tidak salah, Baek..."_

"_Lalu kenapa? Aku mohon, Chanyeol... Aku mohon,"_

"_Do Kyungsoo."_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Orang itu Do Kyungsoo,"_

"_...Kau bercanda,"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Baek. Maafkan aku..."_

"_Apa kurang ku, Chanyeol? Apa aku kurang memperhatikanmu? Apa aku kurang memberimu rasa sayang ku? Kenapa Chanyeol...Kenapa?"_

"_Aku pun tidak tahu, maafkan aku Baek,"_

"_Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya. Silahkan kau lanjutkan hubunganmu dengan orang itu. Kau brengsek, Park Chanyeol."_

"_Baek..."_

"_Aku membenci mu. Selamat tinggal,"_

_**I can take so much**_

_**'Til I've had enough**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lagu pun sudah berganti menjadi lagu lain. Tetapi telinga Baekhyun terasa tuli. Ia mati rasa.

Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi dan menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

Dia tidak merasakan keberadaan hal lain di sekitarnya.

Kosong.

Hampa.

_Sakit._

Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti pun tak Baekhyun pedulikan. Hanya satu yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

Park Chanyeol.

Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

Menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

Menjadi salah satu alasan utama ia hidup.

Chanyeol itu udara nya, jiwa nya, hidup nya.

Dan saat Chanyeol pergi, semua hal itu terasa seperti direbut paksa dari diri Baekhyun.

Menyisakan lubang besar di hatinya yang entah bagaimana cara untuk menutupnya kembali.

Mungkin memang hanya ada satu cara.

Chanyeol kembali pada dirinya.

Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Bahkan Baekhyun tak berani untuk mengharapkan Chanyeol kembali ke kehidupannya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau dimana..."

"Aku...membutuhkanmu."

"_Byun Baekhyun."_

Dan semua pertahanan Baekhyun pun runtuh. Isakan demi isakan pun terdengar. Persetan dengan pelayan café dan pengunjung lain.

Sakit ini terlalu sulit untuk ditahan. Ia sudah terlalu lama menahan.

_Inilah Baekhyun yang sekarang. Kacau, dan kehilangan arah. Tujuan hidupnya pergi meninggalkan dia demi orang lain._

_Apa kurang ku, Tuhan? Apa memang aku dan dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Lalu mengapa Engkau menyatukan kami jika pada akhirnya memisahkan kami? Apa dosa ku demikian besarnya sehingga aku harus menanggung rasa sakit ini?_

Entah berapa lama Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Saat ia sudah bisa menenangkan diri. Ia pun berniat untuk segera pulang.

Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan meninggalkannya di atas meja. Ia bangkit dari duduk nya, dan hendak berjalan, tetapi kaki nya mengenai sesuatu.

Di lantai ia melihat ada satu buket bunga. Baekhyun mengambil bunga itu dan menatap bunga itu dengan bingung. Di buket itu terdapat bunga mawar putih dan merah.

Dan seketika Baekhyun tersentak.

Ia tahu arti dari buket bunga ini.

"Chanyeol...?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru café, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun lagi.

Air mata kembali menetes di pipinya.

"Chanyeol...Aku mohon kembali padaku," Baekhyun terisak sambil memeluk bunga itu.

Bunga yang memiliki arti "Maafkan aku".

"Chanyeol, aku merindukan mu. Aku mencintai mu,"

_Maafkan aku, Baek..._

_**-Fin-**_

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Haaaaai~ Ixora Pavetta here!

Ini ff pertama yang saya post di ffn, biasanya saya ngepost di blog (yang sekarang tinggal kenangan;;) atau di akun ffn temen (maafkan saya yang ga modal ini;-;)

Ini sebenernya ff yang udah lamaaaa banget saya ketik, tapi entah kenapa saya ga ada kepikiran buat ngepost ff ini. Tapi kemaren pas saya lagi dijalan pulang dan dengerin lagu Christina Perri yang Human, saya pun mendapat pencerahan untuk ngepost ff ini. Dan, voila~ Munculah ff ini di ffn.

Maaf kalo ff ini masih abal banget, banyak typo, karena sesungguhnya saya tipe yang malas buat meriksa lagi kerjaan saya. Semoga kedepannya saya bisa lebih rajin;;

Oiya, maaf juga kalo readers ada yang bingung "ini percakapannya siapa yang ngomong sih?" Saya emang sengaja bikin ini ga dikasih tau siapa yang ngomong, pengennya sih biar dapet feelnya, tapi gatau deh... Tapi saya selalu nulis nama lawan bicara nya kok. Jadi semoga itu bisa membantu ya!;)

Komentar dan saran selalu saya harapkan, biar kedepannya saya bisa lebih memperbaiki tulisan saya dan lebih memuaskan(?) readers~

Segitu aja deh cuap-cuap saya, ppyong~

xoxo,

Ixora Pavetta.


End file.
